End of the Hourglass
by mysticalilly
Summary: Tsuzuki is alone, and Hisoka is too confused about his emotions to confront the amethysteyed shinigami about his feelings for him. Time runs out for Hisoka, and Tsuzuki finds comfort in the arms of another. How will Hisoka handle this?TsuxHis MurxTsu


**End of the Hourglass.**

**Key, _Italics_past events.  
**

**Prologue  
**

**Tsuzuki's POV**

I find it humorous that whenever you think life couldn't get any worse, it does just that. But I guess in my case, one would say, I can't really

say life, because, well I'm dead. Though I can still breathe, talk, drink, eat, and sleep as any normal mortal would. That is why I consider

myself as a living being. There is no difference between the way I live, and the way someone out of Meifu lives, besides the fact that I'm

immortal and they aren't.

Failing in my mortal life, I was given another chance to change myself. I thought perhaps I could run from my past, start something new,

forget about the monster that is me, and take on a new leaf. But of course it's never easy. Things always crumble around me, and people

always seem to get hurt because of me. It seems as though where ever I go, I'll always be alone, because I can't live within the presence of

others. I'm like a plague, hurting those who come near me to the point where I'm disgusted by my own existence. I lost my mortal life

because of who I am, and a few months ago, I almost lost the life I have now...if you want to call it that. I was so desperate to let go. I was

exhausted beyond words and I couldn't continue. But Hisoka was there. He is always there…by my side. Ready to catch a being that has

lost its way and lost all hope in finding it again. Sometimes I don't understand him. He's always so distant, pushing everyone away, and

excluding himself from the world. But that day, when I was ready to give it all away again, he came to me, risking his own life to save mine.

_Stay with me…_

I can remember his words like the incident in Kyoto had happened yesterday. At that point, I thought it was selfish of me to leave him.

Leave the only person who had seen me as a human, understood my problems, and taken it upon himself to help me with them.

_I'm I human, Hisoka?_

_Yes. More human than anyone I've ever known._

He told me never to believe Muraki's words. He told me that Muraki said these things to break me, to make me an easy target. But now,

even after the incident, I find it hard not to.

Two days ago, my partner and I had been assigned a mission to find a possessed girl who was responsible for her parents, siblings, and

friends deaths. It was always hard for me to hear of such tragic stories…stories so similar to mine. And I knew I would have a hard time

with it. Hisoka knew too. I could tell from the way he looked away, when I looked at him, emerald eyes distant and face expressionless

He didn't reject to the mission…didn't even comment to it.

* * *

"_Lets go Tsuzuki." Hisoka said firmly, body tensed and eyes focused on the door before him. He didn't even look at me, nor did  
he wait for me to catch up with him before he walked out the door._

_I knew he had read me like a book. He knew of the pain I felt, and because of it, he was hurting too. I had been an idiot not to put_

_ up my shields when Tatsumi had told us of our mission. I looked at Tatsumi, a smile on my lips. The same smile I use when I'm_

_ trying to encase what I really feel inside me. I doubt it worked though. Nothing ever gets past Tatsumi._

"_Well I guess we're off then, Tatsumi-san." He looked at me, face expressionless, and he raised an index finger to push his glasses back to place._

"_Be careful Tsuzuka-san"_

"_But Tatsumi-san, I'm always careful." I turned my head to look at the door, but Hisoka had vanished from sight. I frowned but_

_ quickly replaced it with one of my goofy smiles. "Aw Soka-chan left me!!!" I ran through the exit and into the night—too quickly_

_ to hear what Tatsumi had said._

"_Wearing a mask again, Tsuzuki…"_

* * *

_I met up with Hisoka when he was just turning the corner. He didn't seem to notice me, but I knew he did. He was an empath_

_ after all._

"_Soka-chan, wait for me!" I yelled...well more like whined knowing me calling him by that name would always have an effect on_

_ him. And I was correct because the very moment I called him; he paused but didn't turn to look at me._

_I knew Hisoka was angry…angry with me and I quickly raised my shields._

"_I told you never to call me that." He aimed the words bitterly, directing them towards his idiot of a partner of course. His hands_

_ were clenched to fists, nails digging into his tender palms. I winced._

"_I'm sorry, Hisoka." I kept my distance, not wishing to impose on his personal space, and earning a hit for it. _

_It seemed my apology only aided in angering him even more because he didn't reply. He stood still, staring before him like he_

_ hand found something had been searching for and it was in front of him. _

"_Hisoka?" I called for him, my voice lowering to a mere whisper that only he and I could hear. It took a few minutes and then he spoke._

"_Why do you do it?"_

"_What?" I was confused, not quite sure of where he was coming from, though I knew I wouldn't like the question. I took another_

_ step before, and then another after realizing that he didn't fault me for imposing on his personal space. A few more steps and I_

_ was standing a few inches away from him, before he turned. Emerald hues forceful and filled with a kind of determination that I_

_ wasn't sure was good or bad. His hands were bald into fists at his sides, fingers digging into palms._

_I was afraid. Afraid of what he might ask and I was afraid to know that I might not have an answer to it. _

"_Why do you constantly drown yourself in such miserly?!" He exploded before me, releasing an enraged anger that has been fed_

_ more than it could handle. His eyes were fierce. Hisoka had never been so angered. I was afraid that in the process of feeling all_

_ this self-pity, I was losing Hisoka, which didn't really help my situation._

"_I-I don't know." It was the only reply I could give him. Ridiculous I know. But ridiculous is my middle name._

"_You don't know." He repeated my answer, and I knew it was a stupid answer but coming from his lips, it sounded even worse._

"_I'm sorry, Hisoka."_

"_Stop apologizing." Those whispered words were his last before he teleported to Tokyo. _

_The amount of pain I felt at that moment was indescribable. Not only did I feel the misery of the little girl, but I also felt Hisoka's_

_ anger…his pain. His pain which was also mine. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it off with the back of my hand_

_ before teleporting also._

* * *

_I arrived at a park, moments after Hisoka and he stood not too far ahead staring at a swing that continuously moved on its own._

_ It was the only one there. The park seemed deserted, and a certain chill hung in the air. It was quiet, and a thick amount of fog_

_ hoveredaround, hiding the park from the rest of the world. When Hisoka proceeded forward, he seemed like he was being_

_ controlled—his movements almost robotic and very precise._

"_Hisoka." I called out, not to loud but loud enough for him to hear from where he was. He didn't answer, and he continued to_

_ walk as though I hadn't even called him. _

_I turned away for a single moment, confusion and a faint sense of fear hovering behind my head and when I turned back, Hisoka_

_ had vanished into the fog. The swing, which I once saw, was nowhere in sight, covered by the thick clouds that hovered about. I_

_ had received an uneasy feeling about this park, at my arrival and as I proceeded forward in search of Hisoka, that feeling_

_ became stronger with every step. _

_There was something ahead…or rather someone who didn't want to be discovered. I had to find Hisoka so I began to run, seeing_

_ no end to the park. There was a rock before me which I missed seeing due to the fog, and it sent me crashing to the ground with a_

_ loud thud. When I lifted my head, I saw him. Hisoka that is. Staring firmly at a child who sat on the swing which wasn't occupied_

_ moments ago, though it swung on its own, making the same squeaking sounds as it did that very moment. An innocent smile_

_ played upon tiny lips. Silver locks curled to her back, framing her tiny façade. Silver eyes shinier than the stars could be spotted a_

_ mile away. There was something familiar about them, but I couldn't quite place a finger on it. It was like one of those things that_

_ were on the tip of your tongue but at the back of your head at the same time. The child was a beauty, no different from an_

_ antique porcelain doll. Enchanting._

_I knew there was something wrong about this scene, but I just couldn't bring myself to think that such an innocent looking child_

_ could be the creator of the evil hovering amidst the air. _

_Hisoka was always stronger than I was when it came to these things. He knew the girl possessed a demon in her. It was obvious_

_ from his stance. One leg slightly before the other and hands bald to fists. His emerald eyes were fierce, holding a certain fire in_

_ them, like they had been moments ago._

_A soft giggle escaped the child's lips, and she hopped from the swing, hands reaching out towards me, and dismissing Hisoka who_

_ was in front of her. Hisoka hadn't noticed my presence until then. _

"_Come play with me." She said, voice soft and gentle, though it was still able to send chills down my spine. _

"_Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki, she's the girl! There is a demon in her. I can sense it."_

_I looked at Hisoka, then at the girl who was frowning from Hisoka's words. I had forgotten that I was still lying on the ground, in_

_ somewhat of a trance, until Hisoka called out to me again. I stood quickly, eyes meeting the little girl._

"_It couldn't be." I whispered to myself, but Hisoka had heard and it seemed the child had heard also from the smile that graced_

_ her lips after the frown given to my partner only seconds ago. _

"_Come play with me." She repeated, this time taking a step forward. Her eyes meet my own and in them I saw pain, anger,_

_ frustration, longing, confusion, fear, betrayal, and many other emotions I could not quite comprehend. The child was broken_

_ inwardly, and she wore a mask…like me. _

_For some reason, I found myself moving towards her, like I was being controlled, like a puppet tied to strings. _

"_What are you doing? Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called for me, but it seemed as though he was far away, his voice seeming distant. I_

_ couldn't keep my eyes from the girl's eyes to save my life. _

"_Quiet you fiend!" The child seemed to growl, but I didn't hear her, nor did I see her lips move. _

_Hisoka witnessed as I crouched and the child welcomed me with open arms. I was lost. The girl's inner emotions were speaking to_

_ me, telling me that she was frightened, and hurt, and wanted her freedom, and because of it, I couldn't let her go. To me, I was_

_ hearing her inner thoughts, rather than seeing the girl who spoke with Hisoka with a foul venomous voice. I heard her cries and_

_ intend, I whispered sweet nothings into her ear, along with telling her I would help her and everything would be all right. _

"_Tsuzuki, get away from her!" I didn't seem to her that either, nor did I hear the child's deadly chuckle. _

"_He cannot hear you, fool." She spat, with a cold grin on her lips. " He's mine! Find your own amethyst-eyed prince!"_

"_Leave him alone! Tsuzuki, snap out of it!"_

"_Hisoka?" There it was again. Hisoka's voice. So distant, yet so close. He was in trouble. But I couldn't leave the child who_

_ continuously cried for help. I wanted to save her. Maybe because I felt as though she was a younger version of myself. I thought if_

_ I could save her, she wouldn't have to go through the same fate I went through. _

_I couldn't leave her…_

_The girl looked down at me when I spoke eyes fierce. "Stop it! You're distracting him. Leave us alone!"_

_Hisoka stepped forward, hands already in his pocket. He was pulling out a fuda. _

"_What are you doing? You cannot use that. If you do, you will injure him as well." She chuckled arms still around me. "It would_

_ be a stupid act on your part. I assure you."_

_Hisoka knew also. He didn't want to hurt me. So he became hesitant about using the fuda._

"_Fuck you!" Hisoka spat._

"_My, my, what a foul tongue you have. What manners you have to speak like that in front of a child."_

"_Don't mock me!"_

"_I had no intention of mocking you." She spoke gently though it was firm enough for Hisoka to hear. She sighed irritatingly. "He_

_ warned me about you. About how much of a pest you are." The child whined. _

_Hisoka's eyes narrowed to slits._

"_What do you mean? Who's 'he'?" His hands still clenched onto the fuda, waiting for the right moment to strike._

"_I despise questions!" She snarled irritably. Hisoka smirked, having seen an opening and a way to distract her._

"_Why? Is it because you never have the answers? Or is it because you're too much of a coward to hear of the outcome after the_

_ question has been asked?" He chuckled bitterly._

"_Ooooh!" The child pouted, hands leaving me to rest on her hips and she stomped her for in front of herin an angered fashion._

_It all happened in the blink of an eye. Hisoka teleported towards me, grabbing me, and teleporting back. The child didn't even_

_ notice this moment until he Saw Hisoka standing in front of her and me standing beside my partner._

"_How did you—"_

"_Enough!" The emerald-eyed Shinimagi yelled, throwing the fuda at her. It stuck to her forehead and her fingers were set to_

_ work, clawing at the piece of paper with no hope at removing it. _

"_What is this? Get it off me!" She cried…"Please! I don't want to die! Tsuzuki! Please!"_

"_Hisoka." She was crying again, just like she had before. I couldn't stand it. It had to stop. "What kind did you use?"_

_Hisoka didn't look at me, but he replied._

"_It will exercise the demon from her, killing it in the process." His voice was flat and she stared at the child as she crumbled to_

_ her knees screaming at the top of her longs. _

"_HELP ME! PLEASE!" She cried. There were two voices escaping from one mouth. That of a demon with its heavy tone and that_

_ of the little girl, frightened and in pain. "I don't want to die…" He voice was lowered to a mere whisper. The demon had_

_ vanished, leaving the child unconscious on the ground. _

_I rushed towards her, lifting her and cradling her in my arms. The emerald-eyed Shinigami stood still watching me closely with_

_ eyes I could not quite decipher. Her eyes slowly fluttered upon and she looked at me. Her eyes were a shade of ocean blue. The_

_ silver in them had vanished. Though her hair was still silver. _

"_Are you alright." I whispered with a smile on my lips. She nodded innocently._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Can you keep a secret?" Hisoka frowned and protested, but I didn't take note to it. She nodded again, smiling sweetly._

"_We are Shinigami. We came to help you."_

"_Help me?" She inquired, face taking on a puzzled expression. "But wh—" She hesitated; seeming to remember what she had_

_ been through. "Mom…Dad" The tears came again. Silently for a moment then she started wiggling from my grasp, legs and arms_

_ trashing everywhere. I tried to calm her but she didn't stop, screaming all kinds of things, including the one thing that I was not_

_ the least bit surprised to hear. "It's all your fault. You took Mom and Dad away from me! Didn't you? Didn't you?!" She was_

_ pounding on my chest but I did nothing to stop her. _

_Hisoka stepped forward though he did nothing, head bowing._

"_How could you do such a thing?! You took them all away! Now I'm alone. I'll always be alone!" She continued to trash until she_

_ wiggled out of my grasp. "I hate you!" Those were her last words before she ran off. I was prepared to chase after her, but my_

_ partner had already held my wrist before I had a chance to._

"_Tsuzuki, It wasn't your fault. Don't let it get to you."_

_But it was my fault. If I had found the girl sooner, perhaps I would have driven the demon before it took her family away. Like I_

_ said before, I'm a plague and I hurt those around me. A smile crept upon my lips. But Hisoka knew better._

"_Tsuzuki—"_

"_You once asked me why I drown myself with misery…" I continued with my head bowed, whispering every word that pained my_

_ heart as it escaped my lips. "With people like her, it's hard not to."_

_With that said, I teleported. Not wanting to face Hisoka who had been angry with me at the beginning and not wanting to stay at_

_ the park, only to be reminded of the child and how I had failed again. _

**End Tsuzuki POV **

* * *

No matter how many times Hisoka tries to tell me of how human I I'm, I doubt it, and sometimes I wonder why he even bothers. It's

pointless. I'm pointless. Just another flaw in time. And time is running out for me again, just a few more grains of sand in the hourglass. That

is how it should be.

* * *

"Have you heard from Tsuzuki, Bon?" Hisoka didn't look from where he stood, writing rapidly from his desk, but at the mentioning of his 

partner, he paused.

He hadn't spoken to Tsuzuki since their last mission. The brunette hadn't been to work in two days, and he completely refused to answer

his phone. Hisoka had been the one to inform Tatsumi of their mission and what had happened at the end. He knew of Tsuzuki's pain and

knew how fragile he was when it came to these situations. It was the reasoning for his death after all and Hisoka was frightened of the

outcome of the mission. He wanted to speak with Tsuzuki, somehow forcing him to believe that the incident was not his fault but he was

frightened. He didn't want to see Tsuzuki looking like he did when he saw him preparing to give his life away again a few months ago. It

was something Hisoka did not wish to relive and it seemed he had no choice. But if he could avoid it, then maybe he didn't have to deal

with it. Tsuzuki's words from that night continued to eat at his heart, and he felt guilty for not being able to held his partner. Tsuzuki's pain

was his pain and it was difficult to contain himself from the tears threatening to flow every time he thought of his goofy partner.

Watari noticed Hisoka's blank stare and knew all to well what the teen was thinking of. He approached the boy, a hand leaving his side to

rest on his shoulder. Hisoka flinched but his muscles relaxed after getting used to the warmth from Watari's palm.

"You should go home, Bon. I'll tell Tatsumi you went home early." Hisoka looked up at the blonde from where he sat, staring at sad

amber hues and a smile which delivered a million 'I am Sorry's' without the blonde having to speak.

Hisoka hated being pitied for but he had no choice. He hadn't gotten any work done at all, and he continued to convince himself that he

had time left and if he stayed he would finish his report eventually. He had gotten nowhere. He nodded silently standing from his seat and

heading for the door, but paused at the sound of Watari's voice.

"You know you can talk to me at anytime and I'll be glad to listen."

"Thanks" The teen replied dryly before heading out the door. Watari smiled sadly, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him.

"Here we go again." He mused before heading out of the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

"You've interfered with my plans again boy. But I will have my price…My amethyst-eyed prince." 

A cold smirk formed on thin lips of a man clad in white. His hands rested in his pockets, and silver bangs shielded his prosthetic eye while

the other shone with all its silver glory.

"Tsuzuki-san…"

* * *

End! Wow. This Is actually my first YnM fic so if you like it, please review. Give me crits, and all that is done when reviewing. Thanks for 

taking the time to read it and hope you will continue to read if I choose to continue.

Peace out!

Mysticallilly


End file.
